This invention relates to a ramp. More especially but not exclusively the ramps are for entrance to or egress from vehicles. The ramp of the invention can however be used in other application such as for entrance to or egress from buildings.
According to the invention there is provided an extendible ramp comprising:
i) a chassis;
ii) a first ramp slidable movable relative to the chassis and hingable connected to the chassis;
iii) a second ramp carried by the first ramp and movable relative to the chassis and the first ramp;
iv) means for extending and retracting the first ramp;
v) means for extending and retracting the second ramp;
vi) means for detecting whether the ramp abuts an obstruction when the ramp is being extended; and
vii) means for retracting the ramp if it abuts an obstruction during extension.
The first ramp can be hingably connected to a linking member movable relative to the chassis.
A ramp can be movable by a rotatable leadscrew received in a feed nut.
The feedscrew can be driven by an electric motor. Means for monitoring the current drawn by the motor can be provided. Means for stopping or reversing the motor if the current drawn exceeds a predetermined value can be provided.
The second ramp can be slidably receivable within the first ramp.
Means for extending a ramp or a member can be resiliently biased away from a switch such that when load on the extending means or members exceeds a predetermined value the switch is actuated actuating means for stopping or retracting the ramp.
A top face of a ramp can be pivotally mounted. Means for urging the face to a pivotted position and means for biasing the face away from a pivoted position can be provided.